


El mismo

by Nakuru



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-20
Updated: 2004-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1976649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? No estaba seguro, pero lo que le importaba ahora era volver a ver a los que fueron sus compañeros y confirmar que todo seguía siendo como antes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El mismo

Jakotsu caminaba con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando la sensación del viento en su rostro; esa era un de las tantas cosas que extrañaba desde su muerte.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando notó el olor a _agua_ del lugar. Estaba cerca, lo sentía y no necesitaba ver para saberlo; reconocería ese camino sin importar su estado y gracias a ello siempre tenía la oportunidad de deleitarse con este en la expresión exacta de la palabra. ¿Quién decía que la belleza solo podía ser captada con la vista?

Al sentir la no tan agradable sensación del campo de energía alrededor del monte hakurei, Jakotsu abrió sus ojos. Ahora sí tenía que disfrutar el paisaje mientras su aniki hacía acto de presencia, ya que la barrera que purificaba el lugar le impedía sentirse igual de cómodo que antes.

Claro, antes se encontraba con vida, sin necesidad de depender de una estúpida joya.

Jakotsu se dejó caer al suelo sin preocuparse por su atuendo. De igual forma, en cuanto tuviera tiempo iría en busca de algo nuevo y mejor que las ajadas ropas con las que lo habían depositado en el simple hoyo que fue su tumba.

El pensamiento hizo aflorar una sonrisa en sus labios. 

Se vengaría de todos los que se atrevieron en esa época a tratarlos a él y a sus hermanos como si fuera tan poca cosa. Sólo esperaba que esos infelices aun se encontraran con vida, ya que no estaba del todo seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado. Seguramente Bankotsu sí lo sabría, no por nada él era el líder. 

Claro que si Renkotsu llegaba primero le preguntaría, aunque definitivamente prefería no hacerlo para no tener que soportar el tono de sabiondo que éste utilizaba la mayoría de veces.

Un ruido a su espalda lo puso alerta e hizo que desenvainase su Jakotsutou en cuestión de segundos al tiempo que se levantó. No permitiría que nadie deshonrara el lugar que, al menos para él, era más sagrado que la misma sacra montaña que se encontraba a su lado.

Aun así, al ver al recién llegado la volvió a enfundar y se acercó a saludar, pero antes de poder hacer o decir algo, el otro le abrazó.

—¡Jakotsu! Ha pasado mucho tiempo —En el tono de la voz de su líder se notaba la alegría de éste y Jakotsu no pudo más que sentirse mejor que en el paraíso, o bueno, lo estaría si la barrera no estuviese tan cerca.

—¡Aniki!

—¿Y los demás no han llegado? —preguntó después de soltarlo, observando a su alrededor—. No me sorprende de Ginkotsu, seguramente tuvo que buscar nuevas piezas, pero ¿y los demás?

—Ya deben estar en camino —Jakotsu volvió a su posición inicial en el suelo—. No creo que hayan olvidado este lugar.

Bankotsu asintió y se sentó a su lado con una sonrisa despreocupada, como si no le importase si se demoraban o no y Jakotsu podía entenderlo, pues no veía ninguna razón para apurarse.

—Ne, Aniki, ¿y Banryuu?

—Después de que nos mataran se la llevaron a un castillo o algo así. Ya la recuperaré luego. —Jakotsu asintió de forma distraída y se dedicó a dar una ojeada al paisaje a su alrededor. 

Ya sabía que nada había cambiado en el lugar, pero se sentía demasiado incómodo sin saber de qué hablar con su líder.

¿Lo que harían de ahora en adelante? ¿Los nuevos planes? ¿El tiempo?

_O..._

—Jakotsu —La voz del moreno y su brazo, el cual se había posado en sus hombros, lo sacaron de sus pensamientos y de inmediato lo obligaron a dirigir su vista a Bankotsu—. No pienses tanto, no hay ninguna prisa.

_... si las cosas eran como antes._

¡Claro que lo eran! Ni la muerte podía cambiar al carismático líder y eso lo notaba ante cada una de sus palabras y gestos, los cuales, tal como recordaba, se veían de vez en cuando algo infantiles y mas acordes a la edad de Bankotsu.

—No hemos cambiado, entonces —afirmó en voz alta, más para sí mismo que para su compañero, pero aun así consiguió sacarle una risa a Bankotsu la cual, de paso, causó un leve sonrojo en el pálido rostro de Jakotsu.

—Yep, definitivamente nada nos puede cambiar —confirmó Bankotsu, sonriendo como si se estuviese esforzando para no reírse más.

Sin poder evitarlo, Jakotsu suspiró con alivio y contrario a lo que él habría preferido, eso no pasó desapercibido, pues el rostro de Bankotsu se tornó serio de inmediato.

De repente, Bankotsu reafirmó su abrazo, obligándolo a acercarse más a él de un solo halón.

—Escucha, Jakotsu —afirmó con la más absoluta seriedad—, ni la muerte puede detener o cambiar a cualquiera de nosotros...

—Lo sé —lo interrumpió de inmediato Jakotsu con absoluta certeza sin hacer ningún esfuerzo para alejarse.

Bankotsu lo observó por unos segundos y de repente eliminó la distancia entre ellos, apoderándose de sus labios.

Esa era una sorpresa, aun cuando a la vez no lo era.

Entre ellos las palabras nunca habían sido necesarias y eso tampoco tenía por qué cambiar entre ellos.

Cuando se separaron, Jakotsu rió de buen humor y Bankotsu se unió a su risa, al menos hasta que fueron interrumpidos por un ruido mecánico.

—Y los demás al fin aparecen —comentó Bankotsu, levantándose de un salto y observando a Renkotsu, el cual, como siempre, se encontraba en compañía de Ginkotsu.

—Ahora sólo faltan cuatro por llegar —dijo Jakotsu, saludando con un movimiento de cabeza a sus dos compañeros.

—Tres —corrigió de inmediato Renkotsu y Jakotsu se rasco su mejilla, sin importarle su error.

Definitivamente nada había cambiado.


End file.
